Last Kiss
by Morgan Marie
Summary: Can Minako find her true love? (first fanfic, please review-ignore typos)
1. Default Chapter Title

Last Kiss  
  
"Oh look guys! Isn't that dress cute?" Minako Aino said to her friends and fellow Sailor Scouts.  
"Totally Mina! Go buy it!" Usagi said. "Before I do!" All the girls giggled at Usagi's joke.   
"I agree Mina, buy it." The girls turned to the familiar voice.   
"Mamarou!" Usagi exclaimed and jumped into his arms.   
Mamarou laughed and said, "I'm glad to see you too. Are you girls buying dresses for tonight?"  
"Well, Mina is. I think everyone else already has their dress." Ami said.   
"Yeah" Makoto chimed in. "Hey, have you talked to Ken lately? He's still coming right?"  
"What about Chad?" Rei asked.  
"And G-" Ami began but was interrupted by Mamarou.  
"Yes, Greg is. Yes, they're all coming don't worry!" He said with a laugh.  
"Hey guys?" Mina said, "I'm going to go try this dress on, ok?" She gave them her sweet little smile and they couldn't help but smile back.  
"Sure Mina. We'll meet ya in the food court." Usagi said.  
  
Mina found the dress in her size and took it into the dressing room. She sighed and sat down on the chair next to her. All day she acted as if she was excited about going to the ball, but she was actually depressed. All the other girls had a date except her. Her last true love was in England and since then she had many dates and boyfriends, but it seemed she was looking for love in all the wrong places. She wished and hoped and prayed that she would someday find her love. But so far that was a dream. "Being the romantic one isn't all it's cracked up to be." Mina said with a sigh as she slipped off her shoes. After undressing, she put the dress on. Pretending to be a model, she spun around and looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed. It seemed that every dress she tried on was cute, but only on the hanger. This had to have been the fifth dress she had tried. For some reason it didn't look good on her. She took the dress off and put her other clothes back on.   
  
Just as she was putting the dress on the rack, she noticed something she hadn't seen before. She had been to this mall at least a million times and she didn't remember a store named "Golden Rose" before. Especially across from the store she was in, "The Chatterbox". Mina cautiously wandered into the store. As she was looking at a dress, an old sales woman came up from behind.   
"Can I help you dear?" She said sweetly to Mina. Mina turned and looked at her. The first things she noticed were the lady's eyes. They were big, brown, and beautiful. They were so deep. It was as if they lead right to her very soul.  
"Well, I need a gown for this evening's Crystal Ball. And-"  
"And nothing suits you at the other stores, correct?"  
Mina smiled "Right! Can you help me?"  
"I'm sure the right dress will find you," said the old sales women. Mina had no idea what she meant by this but for some reason, felt that the woman was right. As she walked around she noticed that all the dresses were rather expensive. How could she pay for them? Well, the Crystal Tokyo Ball was important. She was expected to be there. She remembered the first time she heard about it.  
"Minako! " Mamarou shouted.  
Mina turned around. "What is it Mamo-chan?"  
He walked over to her with a smile on his face. "Guess who's throwing a ball?"  
"Um…the baseball team?" Mina said with a smirk.  
Mamo laughed. "Crystal Tokyo is. And we are all expected to be there."  
"But Mamarou, how is that possible?" she asked, sounding rather puzzled.  
"It's a secret ball. Only future royalty and citizens are going to be there. We will all assume our future identities. " Then with a smile, "Fun, huh?"  
Mina couldn't help but laugh, but even then she was worried. In her physic dreams of the future, she hadn't seen any significant other for herself. One of her darkest fears was being unloved.  
  
Now as she looked at the dresses, she felt tears welling up. Just then, a dress fell off its hanger. She quickly looked down. What she saw took her breath away. The dress lying on the ground was gorgeous. It was her dream dress. It was a light orange-yellow dress with a big bow in the back. It was off the shoulder and the brooch on it was a golden rose. It looked like real gold. The dress was low cut, but not to low cut and it came with a sheer shawl to wrap around your shoulders.   
  
Noticing that this was the only dress like it, she picked it up and headed for the dressing rooms. She undressed and then, as if this were made of glass, carefully slipped the dress on. She tied the bow in the back and looked into the mirror. She felt like Cinderella. The dress fit her perfectly. Almost as if it were made for her.   
  
Usagi sat down next to Mamarou at a table in the food court. "Man, I'm starving!" She replied.  
"What else is new?" Mako said as everyone laughed including Usagi.   
"Look! Here comes Mina!" Rei said. "It looks like she found her dress!"  
Mina was walking over with a hanger bag and a smile. She took an empty seat next to Ami. "Hey guys!"  
"Hi Mina. Find your dress?" Ami said.  
"Yep" Mina replied, beaming with happiness and anticipation. After a pause, Usagi couldn't stand it anymore.   
"Well?"  
"Well what?" Mina said, although she knew what Usagi meant.  
"Well let us see!" Rei finished for Usagi.  
"No can do!" Mina said with a smile. "It'll be a surprise for tonight!"  
After checking his watch, Mamarou said, "Well, we should start heading home. I'm sure we all have a lot to do before tonight. Especially you girls who take forever to put make-up and everything on." He laughed and stood up. "The limo will pick you up at 6:30. I'll have your crowns ready." He gave Usagi a soft kiss before leaving. "I'll see you all then." He walked off. Usagi sighed dreamily.   
"I love him!" The other girls giggled and started sharing stories about their boyfriends. Mina felt left out, but she didn't want to ruin her friends' fun. So she stood up.  
"I have a lot to do. I'm going to start home. See ya!" She walked off with her dress still hidden in its dark hanging bag.  
"Poor Mina." Rei said with sympathy.  
"Yeah," Mako chimed in. "I feel bad for her. You'd think that the princess of the planet of love could find some."  
"What do you mean?" Usagi asked, puzzled.  
"Usagi, Mina left because she's left out. She has no boyfriend. Remember?" Ami said. For the first time, Usagi noticed how many times when she talked about how much she loved Mamarou, Mina had either changed the subject or left the room.  
* * *  
Mina sat down at her vainity. She looked into the mirror then picked up some eye shadow. It was gold. Perfect for her gown. She applied it carefully. It was glittery. She brushed it up to her eyebrow. Mina opened her eye. She smiled. The make-up looked great! She repeated the process on her other eye. She then applied a dark lipstick. It was a brownish red. It looked terrific! Now, she was ready to put her dress on. She walked over to the chair where she laid the dress. She slipped off her bathrobe. Underneath it was her stockings and bra. She carefully slipped the dress over her head making sure not to smear her make-up. After getting it on, she carefully tied the bow in the back. She looked into her full mirror and twirled, watching her dress spin out. "Everything is perfect!" Mina said to her reflection as she modeled it off. Just then, she heard a horn honk. It was the limo. She opened her window and waved at it ,signaling that she was coming. She took one last look into the mirror. Mina then noticed something. The red bow in her hair. "Tonight," she said, "I feel love in the air. So, tonight I must forget about the past ,and focus on the future. My future." She took the bow out of her hair and threw it down. She replaced it with an orange bow. Perfect. She ran over to her closet for shoes. Then, she realized that she didn't have any shoes that would match this dress. "Damn!" she cursed, grabbing black high heels and slipping them on. Mina hurridly ran to her front door. She opened it and walked to the limo.   
  
She got in and was surprised to see that her friends weren't there. She figured that they all had their own limo, for them and their dates. Jealously surged through Mina. She silently scolded her self, saying that she should be happy that her friends had dates.   
"Excuse me Miss." The driver said ,inturrupting her thoughts.  
"Yes?" Mina answered.  
"I have two things to give you. This," he said handing her a small glass case, "is from King Endymion." It was her crown. Mina smiled and put it on. She felt confident now that she would have a good time.   
"And this is from and old lady." The driver said ,handing her a wrapped box.   
"Thank you." Mina said ,skeptical. She carefully unwrapped it. Inside, were two orange shoes with the same golden rose as on her dress on the toe part. She smiled and slipped her black shoes off and put the new ones on. They were so perfect. Now nothing could keep Mina away from that ball. She knew that this was going to be a special night.   



	2. Default Chapter Title

Last Kiss (II)  
**Last time, Mina was in her limo on her way to the secret Crystal Tokyo Ball, excited about her 'magic' dress and finding her true love. What will happen? Read on! ~ Morgan Marie**  
  
The limo stopped at an ally. Mina was very confused. "Sir, is this where we are supposed to be?" she asked the driver.  
"That's what the directions said. I'm as confused as you are. I just followed King Endymion's orders." He said.  
"I understand." Mina said. If this is a secret ball, there must be a secret entrance, she thought. As if someone had read her mind, a bright light came out of the sky. Mina, slightly scared, climbed out the limo. She studied it. This must be the entrance, she thought. Mina carefully stepped into the light. She felt dizzy as her whole body was moved. As soon as it had begun, it ended. She looked at her new surroundings. She was in a beautiful palace. It seemed so familiar. Suddenly, every memory she had rushed back to her. Not only was she Sailor Venus, the past Mina, but Princess Minako. Princess of Venus. Princess of Love. She held her head up high and walked towards the big beautiful doors, they were pulled open by two doormen. As soon as she stepped on the red carpet, a man with a microphone announced her presence.   
"Princess Minako from Venus!" Mina smiled, as she was also welcomed warmly with applause. A servant approached her.   
"May I take your shawl Princess?"   
"Thank you Marie." Mina said with a smile as she untied her sheer shawl that was draped over her shoulders and handed it to her. A young girl with pink hair rushed up to her.   
"Aunt Mina! Aunt Mina!" the girl held her arms out to her. Mina laughed and picked her up.  
"How are you sweetie?" she said with a smile. Mina loved Chibi-Usa as if she were her own daughter. Sometimes she pretended she was her mother and that made her feel loved.   
"I'm fine, now that you're here. Everyone else is boring. All they do is talk about the Black Moon and other boring things!"  
Mina laughed.   
"Chibi-Usa, are you saying I'm boring?" said a male's voice.  
"No daddy!" Chibi-Usa said, jumping out of Minako's arms.  
"How are you Endymion?" Minako asked the man.  
"I'm great. Usagi was looking for you. Better see her before she explodes." He laughed and walked away accompanied by Chibi-Usa. Mina looked around for her friends when suddenly a dance started. She sighed and made her way towards her throne. All of the princesses had a throne for them and their date. As she moved through the crowd, someone grabbed her arm. She quickly spun around and came face to face with a handsome man who she had never met before. His eyes were somehow familiar.  
"May I have this dance princess?" he asked.  
"Certainly." Mina answered breathlessly. She could not take her eyes off of his. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. They started to dance beautifully. They were totally in sync. He spun Mina out and her dress spun out with her. She gracefully twirled back into his arms. They were so focused on their dancing and each other, that they didn't notice that everyone else had cleared the dance floor to watch them dance. Then, unexpectedly, he dipped her. Just then the song ended and the room filled with applause. He brought her up gracefully. They looked at each other longingly.   
"Thank you Princess Minako" He said with a bow.  
"Call me Mina." She said, still looking into his eyes.  
"Mina. You were terrific." He said. Then, he took her arm and twirled her away from him. Mina stopped herself and was laughing. She looked up, but by then he was gone. Great she thought. That was the most fun I've had with a man in a long time and I don't even know who he was. Just then, Usagi approached her.   
"Well Mina. I guess you've met Venus Knight." She said with a smile.  
"Venus Knight?!" Mina's eyes widen. I must find him! I mustn't let him go! Determined, Mina ran off ignoring Usagi. She ran up to the man who introduced her. "Excuse me sir, but you would have happened to see a man with brown hair and dark eyes around, would you? He's tall…" After getting a blank response she added , "I think he's Venus Knight…"   
"Oh yes!" the man replied. "He just left."   
"WHAT?!" Minako exclaimed. She rushed out the door. She looked around. Outside was a beautiful garden. She looked all around. After not seeing anyone, she collapsed into a beautiful iron chair on the balcony. She looked up into the sky and right at her planet, Venus. Tears rolled down her face as she cried. "If I'm Princess of Venus, Guardian of Love, how come I can't find MY love? I've matched up tons of couples but I'm all alone! Why?" She said aloud as more tears fell. "Is this my destiny? To be alone?"  
"No, Love, it's not."  
Mina quickly turned to see none other then her beautiful Venus Knight. She looked at his wonderful face, as tears stained her own. "Please, what's your name?" she asked as more tears came.  
"Devon, my name is Devon." He turned to leave.  
"Devon-sama! Please! Don't leave me..alone..." Mina said as tears overflowed and cascaded down her face. Devon smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind Mina's ear.   
"I won't. I promise." The two looked at each other like when they were dancing.   
"Your eyes. I recognize them. You're the old lady from the dress shop!" Mina said. Devon laughed.  
"Yes, I am. You see Mina, we have a destiny together." He looked into the sky at Venus. "Isn't Venus beautiful?" Mina nodded in agreement and looked at the planet also.   
"Minako, you are so beautiful." Devon said turning her face towards his. They looked into each other's eyes. They leaned closer and closer. Then, they kissed. As soon as their lips met, Mina knew that she was in love. "Just like a golden rose." He said. He pulled her onto his lap and started to braid her hair. Mina was so swept away. Every time his fingers 'accidentally' brushed her shoulders and neck, she thought she would melt. Devon tied the bow at the end of her hair to keep her braid in place. He turned her toward him and handed her a golden rose along with a soft, sweet kiss.   
"Devon," Mina said, twirling the rose, "Do we have a life together?"  
"Would you like me to show you?" He replied. Mina nodded. Devon snapped and the world around them was a blur.  
  
When the world stopped spinning, Mina found herself in a beautiful bedroom. She remembered it as her own palace on Venus. Mina looked down at herself. She was shocked yet delighted to find herself in a wedding dress. An older Usagi walked over to Mina. "Ready?" Mina nodded. Usagi sighed. "Mina, you don't have to do this you know. I'm sure our army could fight them off." Mina hadn't the slightest clue what Usagi was talking about, but she found herself saying "Don't worry Serenity. I'll be ok." She gave a slight smile and hugged Usagi as they both broke out into tears. Wow Mina thought, I wonder why marrying Devon is such a big deal. Music was heard coming from downstairs. It was "Here Comes the Bride". Mina felt a lump form in her throat. She looked at Usagi who was in full blown tears. Usagi offered one more hug then started walking down the stairs slowly, as the Maid of Honor. Mina knew it was her turn when Usagi reached the bottom. She started walking down the beautiful ivory steps that lead to her castle's main room. As she neared the bottom, she saw Prince Diamond in his best outfit ever. Mina froze. She didn't know why she was doing this. Then, something told her that it was to save the world. She noticed Diamond giving her a glare so she kept walking down towards a wedding she didn't want, towards a future she didn't want.  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Last Kiss(III)  
**Mina walked down the stairs scared and worried. What will she do? Will she be saved from this fate? Find out! ~ Morgan Marie**  
  
The music stopped as Mina stepped off the last step. She looked straight at Diamond, and remembered why she was doing this. Diamond and his forces were going to destroy Crystal Tokyo if Serenity didn't marry him. Princess Minako, as gaurdian to Serenity, offered her hand instead. The Prince accepted. Mina knew that the Prince didn't love her. He was only going to use her as a tool to do what he did best. Inflict pain on others. Especially those who loved Mina. Minako also remembered the night she broke the news to Devon. He was upset and close to tears but he was too strong to cry. Instead, he gave her a promise ring with a golden rose on it. He promised her that he would find a way to get her away from Diamond as soon as possible.  
  
Mina snapped out of her memories. Diamond took her hand in his. The priest finally pronounced them husband and wife. It was one of the saddest moment in her life. Some people were about to leave when Diamond interrupted them.  
"Wait." He said. "I have a surprise for my new wife." He turned and gave Mina an evil smirk. He snapped and Devon was dragged in. His legs and arms were chained so that he couldn't walk or move his arms. Devon looked up from the ground at Mina and Diamond. He almost died at how beautiful she looked in her wedding dress. Unfortunately, he wasn't the one marrying her.   
"Minako! I love you with all my heart!" Devon yelled out to her. A guard hit him in the stomach and he doubled over in pain.  
"Devon!" Mina screamed and tried to run to him.   
"I don't think so!" Diamond said as two guards held her back. "You're mine, Princess Minako! Mine!" He laughed evilly. Tears streamed down Mina's face. She looked at Diamond.   
"How could you?" she asked.  
"Darling! This is just the beginning! Have I mentioned that your precious Devon will be a permanent slave in our home?" he laughed again.  
"Diamond! I will never love you!" Mina yelled.  
"You may not, but for your sake, and Devon's , I recommend that you at least pretend. Got it? Oh, and by the way…" He snapped and guards grabbed all the princesses and put them into chains "I'm taking over!" Then 2 young girls ran into the room both crying for their mother. One with short blonde hair ran straight to Devon.  
"Chibi-Mina! I thought I told you to stay in your room!" Devon said in a whisper.   
"Chibi-Mina?!" Prince Diamond was alarmed. "That can't be!" He looked at Mina then smirked. Mina knew what was coming.  
"Mina! Run!" Minako shouted to her child. Before Little Mina's legs could take her, a guard snatched her and her small pink haired friend and tied them up. Mina fell to the ground in tears.   
"See Minako? You get yourself in so much trouble when you don't tell me these things before hand! How am I supposed to trust you with being faithful when you already have a little bastard running around!" Mina stood.  
"Don't you dare speak ill of my family!" She yelled. Right away, Prince Diamond slapped her so hard that she fell to the ground. Devon was fighting to get out of his chains.  
"I am your family now!" he shouted. He pulled her harshly from the ground by her hand and looked for his ring, but instead Minako wore her promise ring from Devon on her wedding finger. "You little whore!" he threw her down hard.  
"Mommy!" A cry escaped the lips of a worried Chibi-Mina. A guard, only causing her to cry harder, kicked her.   
  
Meanwhile, Devon used the advantage of being on his home planet to charge his power to the max. He broke loose of his chains and immediately charged Diamond to the ground. This caused a great commotion. Princesses broke free and ran in every direction. Princess Rei ran over and untied the children. She urged them to run free while she and the other princess had to charge their energy together in effort to save everyone. Minako could only watch as Devon was being beaten my many soliders. She knew he couldn't hold out much longer. She rushed over to him. By this time, he was in chains. Suddenly, time froze. Everyone was frozen except Devon, Minako, and Lil Mina. They all embraced with tears. Minako knew this would be the last time she would see Devon alive. She pulled him close and gave him a long, long kiss. She also knew that this would be their last kiss.   
"You can change this future Minako. Just believe in yourself and believe in love." Devon's voice rang through her ears. She unwillingly ended their kiss. Chibi-Mina was crying.  
"Daddy! I'll miss you! I love you forever!" Minako held the small girl up to reach her father. Devon gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead.   
"I love you too Little Mina. Don't forget." He said, tears in his own eyes. Then he looked at his wonderful princess. His wonderful Minako. "I love you too."   
  
Then, time resumed. "Minako! Run! Get out!" Devon yelled. "RUN!"   
"I can't leave you!" Minako said, tears pouring down her face.   
"You have to! The palace is going down! You and Mina get out while you can! I love you!"  
Minako choked out a tearful, "I love you too," as she grabbed Mina and ran out.   
Outside, she found the other princesses in tears. She turned and watched as her palace crumbled to the ground. She hugged Chibi-Mina close to her. They both cried for the lose of a great man.   
  
Mina sat up throwing pillows off her bed. She looked around, very confused. She say a note on her night stand. It read: "Mina, Devon found you passed out in the garden after the ball. He brought you home. Feel better! Love, Usagi."   
"It was a dream? Just a dream?" Mina said to herself. Something inside of her told her it wasn't. She looked down at her left hand. On her ring finger was her promise ring from Devon. Devon's words came to her again.  
"You can change this future Minako. Just believe in yourself and believe in love."   
"I will!" Mina said to herself. And that's just what she planned to do. And now she knew she be loved forever in her future.   
  
  
  
*~*~ Epilogue ~*~*  
  
Two days later, Minako returned to that same mall. She ran to where "Golden Rose" was before, but to her disappointment, it was no longer there. BUT, she did find a golden rose in a vase their. Just for her. She knew because her name was engraved in it.   
  
A week later, she met Devon again. They started to date and still are. There doesn't seem to be any end in sight. What happens in the future, you ask? Well, that's for me to know and you to find out. :-) But, if you give this enough good reviews ,I 'm sure I'll let ya know! Thanks again!  
*~*~ Morgan Marie ~*~*  
  
  



End file.
